UUUUUUN!
by FranbergH
Summary: Setelah Orochimaru, Deidara terancam digusur dari Akatsuki. Orochimaru dengan sukses keluar, tetapi apakah hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada Dei?


YEAH! YEAH! AM BEK!!!

Hehe... Judulnya Dei banget un! Lucu sih sama 'un'-nya :D. Udah ah, _monggo dipun waos _:D

**UUUUUN!!!**

Di suatu tempat di tengah sebuah hutan lindung, hiduplah sebuah koloni makhluk hidup dalam gua yang disulap menjadi rumah batu. Setiap hari mereka selalu disibukkan untuk bersantai-santai menekuni hobi mereka yang berbeda-beda.

BLARRRR!!!!!!!!

"UUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

"SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!"

"TERKUTUKLAH ENGKAU WAHAI MAKHLUK LAKNAT!!!"

"DEEEEEI!!!! SIALAN! TEMBOK BARU GUWA RENOVASI!!! IYURAN LO NAMBAH JADI DUA PULUH KALI LIPAT BULAN INI!"

Kehebohan di salah satu bagian ruangan itu hanya membuat enam makhluk lainnya yang berada di tempat itu menghela nafas.

"Hari ini yang dibolongin tembok sebelah mana tuh?" tanya Itachi santai sambil mencicipi kuah masakannya di dapur bersama Kisame yang juga bertugas masak hari itu.

"Kayaknya sih tembok kamarnya Hidan. Denger aja sumpahnya," jawab Kisame enteng ikut nyicipin kuah pake piring.

"Woy! Nyicip pa laper?"

"Nyicip pake sendok gitu gak kerasa,"

Siang itu hal yang biasanya terjadi, terjadi lagi seperti _deja vu_ hari kemarin, dan kemarin, dan kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, dan seterusnya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Semua akhirnya bosan juga dengan kelakuan Deidara yang selalu membuat geger di jam tidur siang.

Siang itu Pein yang sedang santai-santai tiduran harus terbangun dan meninggalkan mimpi indahnya saat mendengar ribut-ribut itu. Kali ini kesabarannya sudah pada batasnya. Kalau dibiarkan terus, markas mereka akan hancur juga, iyuran yang dipatok Kakuzu akan mengalami kenaikan (lagi), dan hidupnya tidak akan tenang karena terus-terusan disumpahin Hidan. Maka dari itu, siang itu dia meminta Tobi mengantar Deidara ke kampung di bawah gunung untuk berobat.

"Tahun ini sepertinya kita harus mengirim satu lagi anggota kita," Pein membuka rapat dadakan yang dihadiri seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Deidara dan Tobi. Beberapa anggota menatap Pein dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bagus! Segera saja kirim teroris banci itu!" jawab Hidan masih kesal. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Deidara mengganggu kekusyukannya beribadah, tetapi hari ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Tapi ini sudah tanggal berapa? Memangnya masih kebagian formulir?" tanya Kakuzu yang juga sebel karena dipaksa Pein membayar pengobatan Deidara hari ini.

"Tenang saja. Sudah kusiapkan," jawab Pein mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dan meletakkannya di meja. Seluruh anggota menatap formulir itu lalu berpindah pada Pein yang berdehem-dehem.

"Kusiapkan kalau kita membutuhkannya. Dan ternyata memang butuh kan setelah kasus Orochimaru?!" bela Pein tidak tahan dengan tatapan curiga anak-anak buahnya.

Yah, memang benar sih itu berguna. Dan sangat manjur. Dua tahun lalu gara-gara Orochimaru yang hobi memelihara hewan-hewan kesayangannya di dalam kamar menggegerkan seluruh markas setelah lupa menutup pintu kamar sehingga piaraannya berkeliaran di seluruh markas. Persis seperti adegan heboh dalam "Snakes on The Plane". Setelah misi pengiriman itu, Orochimaru dengan sukses keluar dari Akatsuki.

"Oke! Kalau begitu segera kita isi dan langsung dikirimkan sebelum Deidara kembali!" perintah Pein kali ini seperti leader sungguhan.

"OSH!" dan tumben-tumbenan seluruh anggota menjawabnya dengan kompak. Konan mengambil alih dan mulai mengisi formulir berlogo jangkar di sudutnya dengan data lengkap Deidara. Dengan kecepatan profesional kriminal kelas S, formulir itu sudah terkirim ke alamat yang tertulis di _header_ formulir.

* * *

Pagi itu setelah selesai sarapan, Deidara yang kebagian tugas mencuci piring sedang asik di wastafel mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan anggota yang lain dengan Tobi setia menemani di sebelahnya.

"Un..un..un..un.. Yeah! Yeah un!" entah kenapa hari itu Deidara senang sekali hingga bersenandung pelan sambil memberikan piring yang sudah selesai dicuci pada Tobi yang stand by memegangi lap. Mungkin karena kemarin tanah liat pesanannya baru saja datang mengingat belakangan ini tanah liatnya cepat habis secara misterius.

"Senpai! Hari ini Tobi akan membantu tugas senpai karena Tobi yang baik tidak akan membiarkan senpai yang baru saja sembuh sampai kecapekan!"

"Ya! itu bagus un," jawab Deidara ringan lalu kembali bersenandung.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Deidara sekarang ikut-ikutan duduk di depan tv bersama beberapa anggota lain yang sedang berada di ruangan itu. Tv menyala menayangkan "Come Come Paradise The Movie" yang sedang dipelototi Pein. Di lantai, Konan sedang mengajari Sasori membuat gaun origami untuk barbie-nya. Dan di sudut ruangan Kisame sedang memegangi sepotong daging di atas akuariumnya. Di dalam akuarium itu enam ekor piranha memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya dan berusaha melompat untuk menggigit daging di tangan Kisame.

Lalu, dalam kedamaian itu terdengarlah suara pintu diketuk. Konan melirik Sasori dan berpindah pada Pein yang mengangguk. Dan Konanpun berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian Konan kembali dan menatap Deidara yang ikut membuat origami bersama Sasori dan Tobi.

"Dei, ada yang nyariin tuh," kata Konan sambil tersenyum manis pada Deidara. Deidara hanya menatap Konan penasaran. Memangnya ada yang membutuhkan jasa teroris ya?

"Siapa un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Lihat saja. Kau juga akan tahu nanti," bujuk Konan membuat Tobi juga penasaran. Akhirnya Deidara berdiri diikuti Tobi dan pandangan Konan, Pein, Sasori dan Kisame.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

BRUAKKK!!!

"UUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

"SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!"

"Wah...hari ini lagi ya?" gumam Itachi dan Zetsu dan Kakuzu dan Hidan di kamar tidur, di halaman, di depan brankas dan di toilet.

Di depan pintu...

"Ke..kenapa ada trantib di tengah hutan un?"

"Lepaskan senpai! Senpai juga anak baik kok! Jangan ditangkap! Senpai sudah insaf! Senpai nggak mangkal di taman lawang konoha lagi kok!"

Tobi dan Deidara berheboh-heboh ria di ruangan depan sedangkan Sasori, Konan, Pein dan Kisame hanya mengintip dari balik tembok menyaksikan dua temannya sedang dikerubung serombongan pria berpakaian hitam-hitam ala tentara membuat Tobi mengira mereka adalah rombongan trantib konoha hingga akhirnya Deidara mengenali logo di lengan salah satu petugas.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIRIMKU IKUTAN 'BE A MAN' UUUUN???!!!"

Akhirnya setelah kehebohan itu Deidara digelandang rombongan pasukan berpakaian hitam dengan sebuah _humvee_. Deidara merasa seperti _deja vu_ saat ditangkap pasukan anti teroris. Siang itu sisa Akatsuki mengantarkan kepergian Deidara dengan terharu (entah kuatir dengan nasib Deidara atau nasib para instruktur). Tetapi Pein berbesar hati, kalau Orochimaru saja bisa bertahan sampai di sepuluh besar, Deidara yang jiwa bancinya cuma setengahnya Orochimaru itu pasti setidaknya masuk lima besar.

Tetapi sungguh malang. Baru hari pertama pelatihan, Deidara sudah langsung dikeluarkan.

"DIA MELEDAKKAN SELURUH TEMPAT PELATIHAN TAHU!!! SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB MENGGANTI BIAYA PERBAIKAN TEMPAT PELATIHAN!!!"

Mendengar kata 'BIAYA PERBAIKAN', Kakuzu langsung kejang-kejang. Dan Deidara harus kembali ke Akatsuki lagi dan bekerja amat sangat keras untuk mengganti uang Kakuzu yang dipakai untuk 'BIAYA PERBAIKAN'.

**TAMAT**

**=^.^=**

Oh! Entah mengapakah daku melakukan hal seperti ini?

Hehehe... demam Be A Man udah dimulai lagi. Pengen bikinnya sih udah dari jaman Angkatan I, tapi baru kejadian di angkatan III nih! Orochimaru yang dikirim ke angkatan I, jadi Deidara itu bisa dibilang juniornya Oro :D

Hahaha... ya sudlah. Bubyeee.....:D


End file.
